disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable, time-waiting, city-building and racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014 (but was released early, the night before on October 8 in some countries),Disney Games Twitter (1:26 PM - 12 Jun 2014 Tweet) featuring all the popular main characters from the ''Cars'' franchise. The app was discontinued in 2016, and was succeeded by Cars: Lightning League. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning works similarly to games like CityVille, Car Town and Disney Infinity, where players can customize racing arenas with accessories earned by winning races and gaining experience points. Each car has a different set of races, as well as their own track. In order to unlock new characters, players must earn stickers by winning races. Players can also create their own unique town, with buildings that produce additional gold that the player has to wait for a certain amount of minutes or hours. There is also the option to create a unique race track using different types of track pieces, as well as more buildings that players can trick off of to gain experience points. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 30 playable characters in the game. Once the tutorial is completed, the first character, Todd Marcus, is automatically unlocked. To unlock more characters, the player will need to earn all of the characters' stickers, which can be earned by winning races with the previous car. *Sandy Dunes *Blue Grit *Idle Threat *Shifty Sidewinder *Komodo *Yokoza *Long Ge *Pyotr Racinov *Max Schnell *Todd Marcus *Chick Hicks *Fillmore *Tow Mater *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Sheriff *Kabuto (Coming soon) *SnotRod *Wingo *DJ *Boost *Miguel Camino *Carla Veloso *Shu Todoroki *Raoul ÇaRoule *Holley Shiftwell *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Lightning McQueen Unlocking criteria Non-playable characters *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot *Bulldozers *Colossus XXL *Hiroaki *Takeshi Tracks *Lightning's Track - A track with lots of turns *Todd's Track - A track with a layout similar to a Piston Cup stadium *Chick's Track - A desert track featuring many hazards *Fillmore's Track - An organic track *Mater's Track - A track featuring tractor-tipping tricks *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track *Guido's Track *Sheriff's Track - A track featuring Wheel Well Motel *Kabuto's Track *SnotRod's Track *Wingo's Track *DJ's Track *Boost's Track - A track featuring the waterfall from Cars *Miguel's Track - A track with bulldozers from El Materdor *Carla's Track *Shu's Track *Raoul's Track - A track featuring Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Holley's Track *Finn's Track *Francesco's Track *Max's Track *Pyotr's Track - A track featuring Red Square in Moscow, Russia *Long's Track *Komodo's Track *Yokoza's Track - A track featuring a wacky Japanese TV show from Cars 2 Paint Jobs Todd Marcus *Rookie Green *Golden Champion Chick Hicks *Dinoco *Purple Rage Fillmore *Tie-Dye *Flower Power Tow Mater *Mater the Greater *Tokyo *Winter *Santa Hat Flo *Ice Queen *Femme Fatale Luigi *Lightning Fan *Italian Racer *Hockey Fan Guido *Lightning Fan *Lightning Pit Car *Hockey Fan Sheriff *Retro *Ranger Kabuto *Neon Kabuto *Mecha Mod Kabuto SnotRod *Neon *Jet-Black Wingo *Neon *Party Time DJ *Neon *Stay Gold Boost *Neon *Calm & Collected Miguel Camino *Spanish Flag *Para España *Ice *Neon Camino Carla Veloso *Carnaval *Quente *Ice *Neon Carla Shu Todoroki *Tokyo Nights *Japanese Flag *Ice *Neon Todoroki Raoul ÇaRoule *Vive la France *French Flag *Ice *Neon ÇaRoule Holley Shiftwell *Police Car *Glimmer Gal Finn McMissile *Airport Security *Undercover Agent Francesco Bernoulli *Green Envy *Italian Wonder *Ice *Neon Francesco Lightning McQueen *Retro Look *Champion *Winter *Speed Demon *Ice *Eastern Breeze *Neon McQueen Max Schnell *Chrome *Empire *Ice *Neon Max Pyotr Racinov *Ice *Russian Star Long Ge *Monkey King *ICE Komodo *Neon Komodo *Mecha Mod Yokoza *Neon Yokoza *Mecha Mod Building accessories Radiator Springs Buildings Radiator Springs Decorations Two-Level Tricks Track Pieces Tricking Road Pieces Track Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Dinoco Chick Hicks #Neon Boost #Para España Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore #Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veleso Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #SnotRod #Boost #Miguel Camino #Kabuto Kabuto # # # # # # # #SnotRod SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Wonder Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #DJ #Wingo #SnotRod #Japanese Flag Shu Todoroki #Para España Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Max Schnell #Tow Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen Pyotr Racinov #Winter Tow Mater #ICE Miguel Camino #ICE Raoul ÇaRoule #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Shu Todoroki #ICE Francesco Bernoulli #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Lightning McQueen Long Ge #Winter Tow Mater #Ice Queen Flo #Bohemian Dragon Fillmore #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Pyotr Racinov #ICE Shu Todoroki #Eastern Breeze Lightning McQueen Yokoza #Tokyo Tow Mater #Neon DJ #Police Car Holley Shiftwell #Airport Security Finn McMissile #Neon Boost #Neon Komodo #Neon Shu Todoroki #Neon Lightning McQueen Komodo #Neon Max Schnell #Neon Wingo #Neon Carla Veloso #Neon Miguel Camino #Neon Raoul CaRaoule #Neon Francesco Bernoulli #Neon Lightning McQueen #Neon Shu Todoroki Trivia *While in build mode in the beta version, the song playing is the main menu theme from Race-O-Rama. *The Ornament Valley Airport appears as a building in Radiator Springs, which is a reference to Mater-National Championship. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". Also, he does not talk; he just does sneezing, sniffling and laughing sounds, which is the same as Cars 2: The Video Game. *One of Finn McMissile's paint job attires is the Airport Security, which is just the same as the [[Cars 2|second Cars film]]. *Whilst the player unlocks Finn McMissile, it reveals that Finn's track is Todd's track. *When meeting Yokoza, Mater makes a reference to the second film by mentioning his and McQueen's trip to Tokyo and hoping that he is not going to have any more wasabi, which he still refers to as "spicy pistachio ice cream". Also, Yokoza's track has a part inspired by the show McQueen and Mater watched during their flight to Tokyo in the film. *A couple of screenshots, before the game was released, show that Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip would appear in the commentator booth, but in the actual game, they do not actually appear. *Archive recordings from Cars 2: The Video Game have been reused. Gallery Screenshots Cars_fast_as_lightning.jpeg CarsFastasLightning10.jpg CarsFastasLightning9.jpg CarsFastasLightning8.jpg CarsFastasLightning7.jpg CarsFastasLightning6.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg CarsFastasLightning4.jpg CarsFastasLightning2.jpg CarsFastasLightning1.jpg Cars_TrackPieceRacing2.png Cars_TownBuilding.png Cars_Racing.png Cars_OpeningCutscene.png Cars_GarageCostumes.png Cars_CharacterTracks.png Guido at Rusty Bumper.jpg|Guido sleeping in Rusty Bumper image.jpeg|The player having just completed one of Mater's missions Videos Cars Fast as Lightning - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Holiday Trailer!|Holiday trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Race on the ICE!|Race on the ICE! trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Chinese New Year Celebration!|Chinese New Year trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Ice Deep Freeze Trailer|Ice Deep Freeze trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Lightning McQueen Spotlight (Ka-chow!)|Lightning McQueen spotlight Cars Fast as Lightning - Neon Racing!|Neon Racing trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Shifty Sidewinder is here!|Shifty Sidewinder trailer External links * * References Category:Cars Category:Pixar video games Category:2014 video games Category:Mobile apps Category:Racing games Category:Mobile games